


【利格】《一期一会】

by LumiereKei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, 一期一会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 无意义的零碎片段，OOC注意
Relationships: Lilium/Grossular（ACCA）, 利格 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【利格】《一期一会】

零碎片段，无意义，逻辑无能，OOC

1.  
利利乌姆知道有些事情注定无法长久。  
他斜靠着阳台扶手，背后余晖染尽地平线。  
弗罗旺花海也有凋零的那一日，更何况本就反复无常又不可预测的，人与人之间的关系。  
在利利乌姆眼里，它们是极其的脆弱不堪。  
比玻璃易碎，比鲜花易折。  
利利乌姆有时候会这样想。  
他已经记不清楚这是他们共事的第几个年头。从学生时代起，他们几个就一直形影不离。仿佛是上天冥冥之中给的眷顾，又好像——  
“又好像是一种诅咒。格罗苏拉。”  
利利乌姆举着酒杯，在格罗苏拉的杯口轻轻一磕。其他人向他们遥遥举杯。  
“可惜了，你不喝酒。”  
利利乌姆轻声叹道，他平静地看着格罗苏拉，喝掉酒杯里的最后一口，便不再回头。  
有时候，斩断和一个人的纠葛，很简单。

2.  
格罗苏拉拉开门，快递员一手捧着鲜花，一手举着货单向他核对信息。  
格罗苏拉面无表情看着那束带着水珠的黄白合，接过笔在收货人那栏签下自己的名字。  
“谢谢，麻烦你了。”  
公式化的对白，公式化的笑容，快递员忙着去送下一单，格罗苏拉默默回身关上门。  
这是离别时候才会送的花朵。  
从花开始，便也由花结束。  
是利利乌姆的习惯。  
格罗苏拉一点也不意外。  
他仔细拆下包装，剪去过长的花枝，嫩黄色花朵在花瓶里盛放。花期不过几许，但和利利乌姆在一起的日子很漫长。  
格罗苏拉坐在窗边发了会呆，然后继续去做未完成的事情。他把自己关进书房，装作若无其事。  
格罗苏拉有时也会企图在漫无边际的永恒和须臾之间寻找答案。  
一切迹象表明，这不过是在逃避而已。

3.  
格罗苏拉难得一次参加五长官的茶会。  
众人有些意外。  
利利乌姆对桌上的三杯咖啡不置可否，有些冲人的气息刺激着他的嗅觉，微酸透着清苦。  
格罗苏拉端起杯子抿了一口黑咖啡，不动声色。  
下午茶时间，五位长官都有心避开工作话题，帕斯蒂斯不知从哪里听来一些异国词汇，带着浓重的别样的意味，格罗苏拉听得云里雾里。  
一番讲解下来，他只记住了一个“一期一会”。  
帕斯蒂斯似是注意到了他的疑惑，习惯性挑眉浅笑，问：“格罗苏拉长官有什么问题吗？”  
格罗苏拉摆摆手，帕斯蒂斯便就着话题继续。

长方形的茶案，利利乌姆坐在格罗苏拉对面，斯佩德旁若无人地叉着蛋糕，派因在纠结选哪种口味，只有帕斯蒂斯坐在单人沙发上，独自沉浸在自己的故事里。  
格罗苏拉端着咖啡出神，他还在思考“一期一会”的意味。利利乌姆拒绝了派因递过来的蛋糕，这位高个子长官意外的嗜甜。  
“一期一会是什么意思？”  
银发的长官终于将这个疑问问出了口。  
四道目光齐齐看来，气氛短暂的凝滞。  
利利乌姆首先收回目光，一丝遗憾在眼底掩藏。帕斯蒂斯抑扬顿挫的声调起伏：“人生所遇皆为仅有，错过便不可再得，珍惜当下。”  
格罗苏拉点点头，目光若有似无地从利利乌姆身上飘过，不着痕迹。

4.  
自连任五长官之后，格罗苏拉便没有再去过弗罗旺。或者说，刻意避开了这个地方。  
直到弗罗旺独立，五长官制度废除，之后便再也没有理由去了。这时候，格罗苏拉忽然就有点明白了“一期一会”的意味。  
说是人生途中短暂停留的过客，也不尽恰当。  
格罗苏拉试图将此与他理解的事物一一对应，发现只能意会，无法言传。  
黄白合放在窗台最显眼的地方，利利乌姆尤爱百合，就如同他的名字一样。告别有很多种形式，利利乌姆选择用花做个了结。  
有始有终。格罗苏拉想。  
利利乌姆的存在感，在格罗苏拉眼里如同那束百合花，强烈，惹人注目。而在其他人看来，利利乌姆长官却是个低调朴素的人。  
当真是情人眼里出西施。格罗苏拉自嘲。  
利利乌姆只托人送来这束百合花，本人始终都没有出现。当格罗苏拉从其他人口中得知时，他已经回了弗罗旺的别墅，也不打算重回众人视野。

养在花瓶里的百合花期真的很短。  
格罗苏拉某次给花换水时，发现原本嫩黄的花瓣边缘已经干枯蜷曲，他不小心晃动一下，便簌簌掉了一地。就好像他现在的心情。  
当双方都在逃避的时候，或许还抱着某种幻想，或许是真的什么都不在乎了。偶尔也会思考，对方是不是有同样的想法。  
就这样，逃避一辈子也好。

5.  
利利乌姆知道，枷锁早已套在他的心里，至于钥匙，他仿佛从来就没有想过。  
同样，格罗苏拉也是。  
如之前所说的诅咒也好，眷顾也好，人生失意之事总有一二。两人都接受得顺其自然。  
利利乌姆还记得，格罗苏拉第一次去弗罗旺的时候，他鬼使神差在人发尾插了一枝百合。  
那人的目光穿过弗罗旺的花海，银色长发浸染上百合的气息。  
利利乌姆明白，结缘就是从那时候开始的。  
至于最终有没有解，从来无人知晓。如今结局，不过是一期一会的千百种形式之一而已。

格罗苏拉惋惜地将凋零的花束丢进垃圾桶。  
利利乌姆开始尝试黑咖啡的味道。  
微酸，苦涩。

End


End file.
